


Немного о самоконтроле

by Alex_Kollins



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angry Bobby Nash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Kollins/pseuds/Alex_Kollins
Summary: По неправильной цитате:- Я сегодня предотвратил убийство!- Правда? Как тебе это удалось?- Самоконтроль.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Немного о самоконтроле

Капитан Роберт Нэш открыл входную дверь и, наконец, вошёл в дом. Устало опустил сумку с рабочей формой и присел на стул, стоявший при входе. Мужчина закрыл глаза, касаясь век мозолистыми пальцами, и глубоко вдохнул. Ему нужно было успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок. Потому что каждый день работать в части, пока там находится ЭванБакли, — то ещё задание.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Мэй, увидев отчима.

— Бобби, что случилось? — в унисон поинтересовались Майкл и Афина, сидевшие за столом.

— Я сегодня предотвратил убийство, — медленно произнёс Бобби, проведя рукой по волосам. — Это было очень тяжело.

— Что? Кого собирались убить? Ты о чем? — мигом встрепенулся Гарри.

— Мне стоит вызвать коллег? — грозным голосом копа заговорила Афина. — На кого было произведено покушение? Знаешь мотивы?

Бобби только пожал плечами. Вся эта ситуация лишь раздражала, хотя беспокойство и забота со стороны близких плавно сводили это чувство на нет. Ему очень не хотелось рассказывать о том, как некоторый, позвольте сказать, ребёнок, работающий в его части, сегодня на вызове опять не следил за собой и вбежал в горящее здание за пару минут до обрушения, чтобы спасти чертову кошку.

Как же банально!

И если бы он задержался ещё на пару секунд, то… Бобби отчаянно не хотелось даже думать о том, что могло произойти.

Но сияющий от счастья и покрытый сажей Бак успел выбежать с маленькой кошечкой на руках, и Бобби Нэш еле остановил себя, чтобы просто не убить этого великовозрастного ребёнка. Вот именно поэтому он не хотел, чтобы Бак возвращался. Именно из-за таких случаев! Потому что он просто не думает своей головой.

— Ты предотвратил убийство? Как тебе удалось? — подался вперёд и Майкл. — Это удивительно.

— Как? Самоконтроль, Майкл. Самоконтроль. Бак опять сегодня выключил свои мозги и рисковал жизнью. Дом мог вот-вот обрушиться, а он!.. Я чуть не убил его собственными руками, потому что сколько можно?!

Теперь уже съежилась Афина. Она редко видела Бобби таким разъярённым. Последний раз был тогда… Она сейчас даже не вспомнит. Но взбешённый муж был здесь и сейчас.

— Этот ребёнок станет моей смертью, — тихо вздохнул Бобби. — Я не могу постоянно видеть, как он снова и снова рискует собой.

— Я знаю, Бобби, — Афина встала из-за стола, подошла к нему и обняла. — Я тебя прекрасно понимаю. И у меня всегда точно такое же чувство, когда мои дети, — она резко посмотрела на Мэй и Гарри, — делают что-то безрассудное.

— Но Бак не мой сын.

— И ты серьезно в это веришь? — скептично хмыкнула Афина. — По крови, может, и нет, но ведь семья — это те люди, которых мы выбираем, так?

Бобби осталось лишь кивнуть и тепло обнять жену в ответ. Несмотря на все выходки Бака, он все равно дорожил им. И именно поэтому он так и раздражался каждый раз, когда тот выкидывал что-то безумное.

В любом случае был ещё Эдди, который обещал Бобби, что вставит Баку по полной программе, как только они вернутся домой.

Хотя Бобби мог только догадываться, каким образом тот это сделает. И думать капитану об этом уже совершенно не хотелось.


End file.
